


Omaha

by whatdoidowiththisthingnow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, High School Reunion, Nebraska, Sanvers - Freeform, it's mostly just fluff here, sanvers secret summer 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoidowiththisthingnow/pseuds/whatdoidowiththisthingnow
Summary: A bit of summery fluff, where Maggie takes Alex back to Nebraska for her high school reunion.Happy Sanvers Summer, @supahgays! :)





	Omaha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@supahgays](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40supahgays).



“You know, when you said ‘We can rent a pickup truck!’…I thought you were kidding.”

Maggie laughs, “It’s handier than you think!”

Alex rolls her eyes a little, “Ok, I get that. But what do you have planned for this weekend that requires a pickup truck? I thought this was just a little high school reunion.”

“It _is_ just a little high school reunion,” she grins. 

They make their way away from the hotel downtown, toward the neighborhood she grew up in, and she realizes she could probably drive these miles blindfolded.

“It’s different here than I imagined.”

She looks over to her wife, “Less corn?”

Alex laughs, “Kinda.”

She has a lot of memories in Omaha, but she hasn’t been back in years. Since her aunt died, she hasn’t really had a reason to. But she considered it home, as much as she could. Blue Springs was another hundred miles away, and Omaha was, for better or worse, the place where she grew up.

Alex has never been here though. Maggie was excited to show her wife around and introduce her to all the things she missed about Nebraska. The local diner she loved as a kid, the street where she grew up, the best ice cream in the whole entire world, the places where she had her first kiss, her first car accident, her first job, and so much more.

…

That night when they pull up to the high school, Maggie’s nervous. It’s been a while since she’s had anything new about herself to share with Alex, and this was going to be a lot of parts of who Maggie was that Alex didn’t really know about.

They’d been married for a few years, so there were no secrets. But when the invitation came, she realized how little either of them ever really talked about high school, for no other reason than it didn’t come up much. They spent a few weeks remembering stories that they had long-ago buried, and one night, split a bottle of wine while flipping through each other’s yearbooks. 

Alex takes her hand as they cross the parking lot and squeezes it, “Anything else I should know before we go in?”

She swears her wife can read her mind sometimes, “Yeah,” she nudges her gently, “Don’t believe everything they tell you.”

Alex laughs and kisses her cheek, “I’ll try.”

…

Inside, it’s everything Maggie expects it to be: a sparsely-decorated gymnasium, mediocre catering, and loud music from her childhood—most of which has not aged well.

She writes her name on a little sticker by the door, slaps it on her shirt, and takes a deep breath, “Ready?”

Alex beams, “Can’t wait.”

They make their way around the room, mingling with people Maggie knows and a few she doesn’t remember. Alex asks “Who’s that?” about every five seconds, and they somehow turn it into a little drinking game, which helps Maggie relax more.

She catches up with the Miller twins, Hannah and David, who lived on the same street as her. Both of them are now living within twenty minutes of the house they grew up in, both married, and both with a few kids of their own. That life seems to be the same for nearly two thirds of the class, but Maggie kinda figured it would be.

She introduces Alex to her former soccer teammates, and her old chem lab partner, and snaps a picture with a group of kids she hasn’t seen since graduation, but remembers fondly all the same.

A few hours in, Maggie finds Alex at a table in the back, and excuses herself from a conversation with some former jock that she really didn’t want to be a part of in the first place.

Alex greets her with a quick kiss, “Hey. Who was that?”

Maggie takes a sip of her beer and rolls her eyes, “Greg Young.”

“…and we don’t like Greg Young?”

“We…tolerate Greg Young.” 

She’s an adult, so she can let go of the grudges she held in high school. But that doesn’t mean that the kids she didn’t click with back then suddenly became people she wanted to be best friends with.

A tall woman suddenly appears over Maggie’s shoulder, shaking her head, “We do _not_ tolerate Greg Young. Greg Young is just as much of a tool now as he was in high school.”

Maggie’s eyes go wide, and she immediately stands to hug the newcomer, “Jenn!”

The woman hugs her tight, “Been a while, Sawyer. How’s life on the West Coast?”

She shrugs, “Can’t complain. You?”

Jenn returns the shrug, “Same as ever.”

Maggie turns to Alex, “Jennifer Bennett, this is my wife, Alex. Alex, this is Jenn.” They shake hands and take seats on either side of Maggie, “And where’s your husband?”

“Sadly, your former homecoming date is out of town for a bachelor party,” she frowns, “He’ll be sorry he missed you.”

“Tell him I say hi.”

“Will do.”

“Jenn…” Alex mutters to herself, “Jenn…who hated your guts until you nearly broke your nose during the state semifinals?”

Jennifer turns a deep shade of red that confirms that story is 100% true. Maggie laughs, “That’s the one.”

Alex knows this story well: When Maggie was a freshman, she joined the soccer team and was stunned when the coach made her a varsity starter. She never considered herself good at the sport. She just played for fun. 

As excited as she was, it turned out that the recognition did not win her any friends with the upperclassmen she replaced, or the other starters who didn’t know what to make of the scrawny, quiet, new kid who took their starting spot.

According to Maggie, she barely spoke that entire year. She showed up to practice, played hard, and took direction from any and all upperclassmen. 

But when they made it to the state semifinals, she collided with another player trying to take a shot on goal. The girl’s elbow hit her face and gave her a bloody nose, but she missed her shot. Maggie’s team lost the game anyway, but saving that shot earned her the tiniest bit of respect. At least they started talking to her after that.

Jenn shoves Maggie’s shoulder, “I cannot _believe_ you tell people that! That is…that is all lies, Alex. I did not hate her. I just…”

“She _hated_ me.”

“Did not!”

 _She did_ , Maggie mouths. Alex laughs.

Jenn sighs, “Do you have siblings, Alex?”

Alex nods, “A little sister.”

“Exactly! It’s exactly like that.”

“Hey!” Maggie protests.

Jenn ignores her, “Imagine being in high school, and suddenly this new kid sits next to you in every single class, and just will. not. ever. leave. you. alone.”

Alex can definitely relate, “Uh…yep. Sounds familiar.”

She knows Alex is comparing her to Kara, and Maggie glares, “Yeah, yeah. It’s not my fault! Jenn’s last name was Sawtelle before she got married. It’s not like the seating assignments were my idea.”

“…but the soccer team?” Jenn smirks.

Maggie blushes, “Yeah, ok. That was my idea.”

Alex props her chin in her hand, riveted, “Please. Tell me everything.”

Maggie cuts off Jenn before she makes it embarrassing—although it’s still embarrassing nonetheless, “I just…thought she was the coolest. That’s the whole story. She had better hair, better makeup, cooler clothes, a letterman jacket—I had none of those things.” 

She looks over at Jenn, “You know that’s why I joined the team, right? The letterman jacket?”

Jenn looks confused, “You can get those for anything. Seriously. I think the drama club got jackets.”

“Well I didn’t know that! I just saw you wearing it, and I wanted it. I wanted it so badly.”

“Little bit of a crush there, babe?” Alex teases.

“Definitely,” she admits, “but not romantic. I was jealous of how cool you were.”

“I was pretty cool in high school,” Jenn grins, “Not that it means shit now,” she laughs. She leans back in her chair and gives Maggie a once-over, “Although it looks like you’re pretty cool now too…” She sees the jacket hanging over the back of her chair, “A leather jacket? Maggie Sawyer, I have taught you well.”

“I hate you so much,” Maggie laughs.

Jenn looks to Alex, “You can thank me for her impeccable sense of style. I will take credit for the leather jacket and the lack of cowboy boots—although I failed at the flannel. She wouldn’t give it up! Please tell me you got her to?” she looks at Alex hopefully.

“Never,” Alex laughs, “But she looks good in flannel. She can keep it.”

Maggie throws her fist victoriously in the air, “Yes!” She kisses Alex, grinning, and stands, “Another round?”

Jenn rolls her eyes, “Yeah…whatever. She has to say that. She’s your wife.”

Alex watches her wife walk towards the bar, and Jenn nudges her arm, “You can thank me for the better fitting jeans too…”

Her cheeks turn pink, and Maggie definitely heard that, because she looks back over her shoulder and winks at Alex, as Jenn laughs lightly, “She’s a good one, though. One of the best.”

Alex’s heart swells with pride, “The very best.”

…

An hour with Jennifer Bennett has given Alex four years worth of stories about Teenage Maggie Sawyer that she is very, very grateful for. 

The party is winding down as her and Maggie do another lap through the gym, “I just want to go say hi to that group over there, and then we can probably go.”

“Ok,” Alex slips her arm around Maggie’s waist and grins, “Got a lot of important pickup truck things to do tomorrow?” she teases.

Maggie playfully pinches her side for that. As they head across the gym to where some people have gathered, Alex asks her go-to question, “So…who’s that?”

“Uh…the one in the green is Matthew…something-or-other. I don’t remember. I think he was in my algebra class? The two next to him are Billy Everly and Michelle Donovan. We were kind of friends senior year. I think Michelle lives in San Diego now…I forget what she does though. Public relations, maybe? Billy played college football…”

She trails off and stops in her tracks. Alex furrows her brow, “Mags?”

She looks between Maggie and a woman with a similarly stunned and scared look on her face, standing a few yards away. Maggie steps out of Alex’s reach, and her arm drops from her waist, “Babe? Are you ok?”

Maggie doesn’t answer, but the woman crosses the room, tugging along her husband. He seems happy to see them, “Maggie! How are you? I haven’t seen you since graduation!” 

He pulls her into a quick hug, and his face suddenly turns more solemn, “I’m sorry about your aunt. I wasn’t in town for the funeral, but I heard about it.”

“Yeah…thanks,” she manages. 

“This is my wife, Abigail.”

Her smile is forced, and she takes a step backward, “Um, would you excuse me? I’m just…gonna get us some drinks…”

She turns toward the bar, and Alex excuses herself to follow her, but Maggie stop for drinks. She passes the bar and heads out into the empty hallway of the school, and doesn’t stop until she finds a stairwell to duck into. In those few moments, her tears have started.

Alex takes her into her arms, “Hey. What’s wrong? Who was that?”

Maggie takes a seat on the stairs and swallows hard, “Abigail Weiss,” she whispers.

“Who?”

“His wife. Her name is Abigail Weiss. Well…I imagine it’s Abigail Turner now…” she mutters.

Alex sits beside her on the stairs, “And who’s Abigail Weiss? Or…Abigail Turner?”

Maggie smiles sadly, “She was my best friend.”

It takes a few seconds before it clicks for Alex, “Abigail… _Abby?_ Abby from Blue Springs??” 

Maggie’s talked about Abby a lot. She was her best friend growing up. They were inseparable. Almost every story Maggie has from ages four to fourteen includes Abby. But Alex is still confused, “She went to your high school?”

“No,” Maggie breathes, “She didn’t. _He_ did. And now they’re married I guess…”

Alex wipes a tear from Maggie’s cheek, “When’s the last time you saw her?”

She looks up at her, and the look on her wife’s face breaks her heart. She correctly guesses the answer before Maggie can say it, “Fourteen. Valentine’s Day.”

Alex pulls her close and kisses her forehead. Seconds later, there are footsteps echoing down the hallway and they both turn to see the woman—Abigail—walking toward them. Alex stands up protectively, but Abigail looks nearly as broken as Maggie does. She’s not sure what to do.

“Maggie? Maggie Rojas?”

A dozen excuses run through Maggie’s mind, but she can still feel the kiss from her wife on her forehead, and there’s no way Abby didn’t see that. She wipes her eyes and sits up taller, “Sawyer. Maggie Sawyer.”

“Oh.” That gives Abby pause, but then she laughs thickly, “I should’ve thought of that. I…I didn’t. All these years…”

Maggie doesn’t answer, but the confusion is written all over her face. 

Abby clarifies, “Facebook. Google. I’ve been looking for Maggie Rojas, but I didn’t think…your mom’s family, right?”

“My aunt.”

“Right…” Abigail nods like that somehow makes sense to her.

But none of this makes sense to Maggie, “What do you want?”

She doesn’t mean for it to come out so harsh, but it does. This is so much more than she was expecting for her high school reunion. Blue Springs may not have been far, but it was far enough. Lincoln separated the two cities, and was apparently a decent buffer to keep her from running into anyone from the life that was taken away from her so suddenly.

“Sorry. I…I just wanted to see you. Talk to you. Well, it’s…it’s so much more than that…I can’t believe you were right here. The whole time…you were in _Omaha_?”

Maggie lets her guard down a little. Abby seems just as shocked as she feels. “Where did you think I went?”

“Um…” she looks a little embarrassed, “Well for the first couple months, I was convinced that your parents locked you in the basement.”

Alex’s eyes go wide, but Maggie laughs, “No you didn’t.”

She nods, “Oh yeah. But as you may or may not remember, I was terrified of your basement. So I spent weeks trying to figure out how to rescue you without having to actually go in it.”

Maggie shakes her head, “You always had the craziest imagination…”

“A blessing and a curse, it turns out,” she smirks. “Then your parents’ basement flooded that spring, and my dad them helped out. He assured me that you were definitely not being held captive. After that…I don’t know. You could’ve been anywhere,” she shrugs a little, “And I imagined you everywhere. Everywhere I went, I wondered if I’d run into you again. But I gotta say…I _never_ thought it would be here.”

Maggie’s not quite sure what to make of that. She reaches for Alex’s hand with hers, anything to ground her right now, and leans into her side. Alex puts an arm around her.

Abby looks between them both, “Your…wife?”

Maggie nods.

She smiles, “Congratulations.”

Maggie’s still puzzled, “…thanks.”

But something finally clicks for Abby. She shakes her head and scoffs, “It all makes sense now, I guess. In a backwards, Blue Springs, kind of way.” She gestures at them both, “Why you left. I assume…?”

Maggie nods again and Abigail looks furious, “I’m so sorry, Maggie. I hate them. I’m just…I’m sorry.”

She shrugs, “It’s not your fault.”

“I’m not like them—just so you know. I would never…” she wraps her arms around herself and sighs, “I really missed you, Max.”

Maggie can’t help the tears now. She hasn’t been called that in over twenty years, and it fills a tiny hole in her heart she never knew was still there. 

For her fifth birthday, Abby wrote the card out to ‘Max’ while trying to spell ‘Mags.’ No one ever corrected her, and it just stuck. But she was the only person in Maggie’s life who ever used the nickname.

She walks up to Abigail and wraps her in a tight hug, and Abigail starts sobbing, “I’m really glad they didn’t lock you in the basement.”

They laugh through their tears, and stay in that hug for a long time. When they finally pull apart, she wraps an arm around her wife and Alex kisses her temple, “Yeah, me too.”

Maggie and Abby laugh again, and Alex holds out her hand, “Hi. I’m Alex.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

But their moment is broken up by more footsteps echoing down the hallway, and all three of them turn to see a handful of people coming toward them, who are trying—and failing—to quietly sneak out of the reunion. 

Maggie grabs one of the passing guys by the arm, “Paletta!”

“Sawyer!”

They greet each other with a hug, and she gestures toward the group that has now left him behind, “Where are you going?”

He backs away with a mischievous grin, trying to keep up with his buddies, “Harvey’s!”

Alex and Abby both look to Maggie, “Who’s Harvey?”

She looks back at her wife with a smug grin, “I knew we were gonna need the pickup!”

…

A few hours later, and Alex finds herself in a place that comes much closer to the image people get when they think about Nebraska: a big empty field, a huge bonfire, cold beer, and a dozen pickup trucks circled around, tailgates down, and someone’s radio playing from their open window.

There’s about thirty people hanging around, including Jenn, Abigail, and her husband Sam. Alex has never been to a party like this. Bonfires are practically illegal in California, except on certain sections of the beach, and those are nothing compared to the eight-foot inferno in front of her. 

Her and Maggie are sitting on the tailgate of their rental truck, borrowed blankets underneath them, and legs dangling off the edge. Maggie grabs a beer from the case they picked up on the way, and hands one to her, “Now _this_ feels like Nebraska.”

Maggie laughs, “Yeah, well...I said there was _less_ corn, I didn’t say there was no corn.”

Someone beside them takes out a guitar and plays a song that apparently everyone knows the words to. Alex laughs lightly, “This is gonna sound crazy, but I _know_ you grew up in Nebraska. I’ve known that practically since the day we met. ...but I always thought of it as the place you grew up, not the way you grew up.”

“Huh?”

She looks around again, and grins, “Babe, you grew up in the _country_.”

She laughs, “I kinda did, huh? Although my neighborhood was still very much a suburb. Kyle Harvey’s actually one of only a handful of kids from our school who grew up on a farm. We used to fight over who had to take him home because it was so far away. Whoever took Harvey home was almost always grounded for breaking curfew,” she laughs again.

Alex smiles, “I would’ve fought my mom on that punishment. I’d tell her I was just being a good friend!”

Maggie smirks and takes another sip of beer, “Yeah…but most of the time we were breaking curfew anyway.”

Alex laughs and puts a hand on Maggie’s cheek, “Troublemaker…” She kisses her, and can’t help but wish she knew Maggie back then. They would’ve definitely caused some trouble.

Alex leans back on her arms and looks up at the stars for what feels like the millionth time. They’re so bright out here, “Kara would love it here.”

Maggie follows her gaze to the sky and smiles, “Maybe she can come next time.”

Alex is surprised, but tries not to show it, “…next time?” She’s surprised Maggie wants to come back.

Maggie kisses her wife and grins, “Yeah. Next time.”

  



End file.
